1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and system for managing a response by a user to receipt of a distribution within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing time critical responses to distributions within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern distributed computer systems are rapidly supplanting the mail system for the transmittal and reception of electronic notes, letters, documents or other computer files. Such systems often permit thousands of users to be enrolled at user stations which may be widely geographically distributed.
Each of these enrolled users has the capability of transmitting notes, letters or documents to a selected user within the network, accessing the electronic calendars for other users or accessing common computer applications which are available within the distributed data processing system. As in ordinary mail systems a user may transmit an electronic note, letter or document to another user and specify a due date for some activity or response date by which the originator of the note or letter desires a response from the recipient.
One example of such a system is disclosed in International Business Machines Technical Disclosure Bulletin of February, 1990, page 345-347. In the system disclosed therein, a user may transmit an electronic note or letter which includes a proposed date for response by the recipient. This system permits such dates to be considered tentative until the recipient and the originator agree on a selected date for response. In this manner, a time critical response to an electronic distribution may be entered into the recipient's system and utilized to track the response of the recipient to the various notes, letters or documents.
With the increasing complexity and capability of distributed data processing systems, the utilization of so-called "multimedia" distributions throughout such systems is becoming increasingly common. By "multimedia" what is meant is a distribution which may include audio, video and textual content. As those skilled in the art will appreciate such multimedia distributions often convey information that is time related. As with ordinary distributions these time related attributes may include an Action Due Date, a Reply-by-Date, and an Invalidation Date. Additionally, multimedia presentations also include timing characteristics which form the basis for the information. For example, a series of video frames which must be presented in a particular order and at a particular speed in order to convey the desired information. Thus, it should be apparent that there is an associated time of presentation required for the information within a multimedia presentation to be conveyed to a user. For example, a multimedia presentation may comprise an audio and video presentation which is twenty minutes in length. In such a situation, at least twenty minutes will be required for the recipient to view the entire presentation and respond thereto.
In view of the timing characteristics of a multimedia presentation an additional level of complexity is created for responses to such presentations. For example, a multimedia distribution which is "opened" at 11:00 a.m. and which has a playing time of two hours cannot be viewed prior to 1:00 p.m. Thus, if the Reply-By-Date for that presentation is 12:00 p.m. of that day, the recipient cannot possibly respond in a timely fashion. Further, it is both undesirable and inefficient to play or present multimedia distributions which will expire prior to completion of the presentation.
In view of the above, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which permits a recipient to receive a preemptive warning which permits that recipient sufficient time to view a presentation of a multimedia distribution prior to a mandatory response time or the invalidation of that data.